A distribution center (e.g., a warehouse, a fulfillment center, a cross-dock facility, a bulk break center, an unstructured storage area, and/or a package handling center) may be a physical space in which inventory (e.g., products) are stored for downstream delivery to retailers or consumers. The distribution center may allow a single location to stock a number of products. Some organizations may operate retail and/or direct-to-consumer distribution in a single facility to share investments (e.g., in space, equipment, labor resources, and/or inventory as applicable).
The distribution server may have a series of rows having stacked shelving. In addition, the distribution center may have a wire (e.g., an overhead steel wire, a location marker line) on which signs are placed that run along the set of rows and/or stacked shelving. The wire may be used to manually hang up signboards (e.g., paper, plastic, chalkboard) to inform workers generally of where things are.
However, the wire may not be useful to workers in the distribution center seeking to find inventory to fulfill a particular request. Workers may need to manually look at a map, discern the labels of each product, and/or search for products on shelves by reading individual labels. This may be time consuming and inefficient. When a new worker is employed, it may take time for them to develop a mental map of the distribution center. This may increase cost. Further, such manual processes may be error prone because they may depend on human labor. Rewiring and/or rerouting of the distribution center to accommodate customized solutions may be difficult to modify, inefficient, expensive, and/or cost prohibitive.